Reflexões
by Romulo Nidoking BR
Summary: ##IN PORTUGUESE## Até heróis sentem medo. Porque seria diferente com os maiores guerreiros do universo quando se deparam com um inimigo invencível. Aqui estão as reflexões dos guerreiros Z dias antes do Torneio de Cell.


"Por mais forte que um homem possa parecer, haverá sempre um limite para suas forças."  
Embora ele talvez possa superar qualquer dor física, não há ninguém que supere qualquer dor psicológica.  
Por isso, nem sempre o melhor homem vence, e sim o mais eqüilibrado.  
E muitas coisas podem ser decididas dessa maneira.  
Não importa se é o seu destino que está em jogo...  
Ou se é o universo inteiro que está nas suas mãos!  
  
REFLEXÕES, um fanfic de Dragon Ball Z completamente diferente de todos que você está acostumado a ver!  
REFLEXÕES, quando os maiores guerreiros do universo enfrentam seus temores.  
REFLEXÕES, quando o pior inimigo está dentro de você mesmo.  
  
Essa história não tem ação, nem comédia, nem romance.  
Ela consiste apenas em relatos dos lutadores que iriam defender a Terra no Torneio de Cell.  
Como será que fica o emocional desses heróis quando existe uma data marcada para o possível fim de tudo e um inimigo insuperável?  
Vamos responder essa pergunta.... agora!  
  
YAMCHA:  
  
"Cara, às vezes eu fico pensando: a gente já passou por situações muito complicadas, mas nada que se compare a essa!  
Em primeiro lugar, nós nem tivemos chance contra os primeiros andróides! E agora esse Cell tem uma força insuperável! Droga!  
Goku, Piccolo, Trunks e aquele desgraçado do Vegeta, todos muito mais fortes do que eu não conseguiram nem chegar perto do nível desse monstro!  
Isso me faz ver que eu não sirvo para proteger a Terra, sou só um covarde.... Mas o quê eu estou dizendo?  
Eu não posso abandonar a todos agora! Mesmo que eu não possa participar eu tenho que estar lá!  
Afinal, se for mesmo o fim, é melhor que pelo menos eu morra lutando!  
Quem sabe o meu último ato de coragem?  
Goku eu sei que você parece calmo, mas só quer que a gente não perca as esperanças!  
Desculpe amigo, mas creio que nenhum de nós pode impedir a tragédia!  
Gostaria de saber o que os outros estão pensando nesse momento!"  
  
TENSHINHAN:  
  
"Eu me sinto humilhado!  
Eu costumava ser sempre confiante nas minhas habilidades, orgulhoso da minha força, mas tudo isso mudou!  
Fere meu orgulho saber que eu não sou tão bom quanto pensava!  
Mas a humilhação maior foi VER os outros ficarem cada vez mais fortes enqüanto eu não conseguia!  
Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta... eles superam o meu nível facilmente!  
Aqueles andróides, então?  
Brincaram comigo e com meus amigos, sem dificuldade!  
E quando pensamos que estamos fortes o suficiente para derrotá-los eles voltam a nos superar!  
Chaoz veio me procurar outro dia para me perguntar se a situação era muito grave.  
Eu disse que era, mas que como das outras vezes tudo iria acabar bem!  
Claro que ele não engoliu, considerando o péssimo mentiroso que sou!  
Ele disse que deveríamos pegar o culpado por essa situação!  
Mas quem culpar? Esse andróide tem o DNA de todos nós e, de certo modo, somos os culpados pela existência de Cell!  
Não é uma questão de achar o culpado, mas sim de aceitar a sentença!"  
  
KURIRIN:  
  
"A culpa é toda minha!  
Me desculpem, amigos, é a milésima vez que repito!  
Eu não pude fazer!  
Não pude destruir a Nº 18 quando tive a chance, e agora nosso destino está selado!  
Eu fui covarde, idiota, egoísta! Sim, eu sei de tudo isso!  
Mas eu não pude! Acho que estou ficando louco, mas não consegui achar culpa naqueles andróides!  
Se eu falasse isso na frente de Trunks acho que eu estaria morto agora!  
Seria até melhor, considerando que eu sempre fui um covarde inútil, que me matassem e nunca mais me revivessem!  
E a Nº 18 então? Ela está morta por minha causa! O miserável do Cell a absorveu! MALDITO!!!  
Eu precisava tirar esse sentimento da minha cabeça e fui falar com o cara mais legal desse mundo e o único em quem ainda deposito esperanças!  
Eu queria até que GOKU me odiasse quando eu falei com ele que era minha culpa a situação ter ficado do jeito que está!  
E quando eu falei que eu fiz isso porque me apaixonei justo por um dos andróides que foram criados para matá-lo!  
Mas sendo Goku, ele foi incapaz de sequer me culpar! Ele disse que estava tudo bem, que eu fiz o que meu coração mandou, e que ele e Gohan iriam derrotar o canalha do Cell!  
Goku, mesmo você, que sempre foi incrível desde que o conheci, não sabe o que fazer, eu pude sentir isso!  
Mas graças a você já não me arrependo tanto, como Goku disse, eu fiz o que achei que era certo!  
Eu não me arrependo de, por exemplo, ter salvo o Nº 16!  
Ele pode ser esquisito, mas é uma boa pessoa e odeia o Cell tanto quanto eu!  
Pelo menos é mais uma esperança, ainda que pequena como todas as outras!"  
  
ANDRÓIDE 16:  
  
"Ainda não consigo acreditar!  
Aquele cientista era mesmo um louco!  
Criou um monstro invencível, o lutador perfeito, sem nenhum propósito!  
E apesar de ser um andróide, uma máquina, estou sentindo medo!  
Eu estou agora em repouso na mesa de operações da Capsule Corp, sendo consertado depois de sentir na pele o poder de Cell!  
E por ironia, justo a Capsule Corp, a maior rival da Red Ribbon que me construiu, está me reconstruindo agora!  
Eu odeio aquele cientista e sua criação mais que tudo no mundo!  
Aliás, mundo esse que eu tanto amo e que pode desaparecer se não derrotarmos Cell!  
Eu agradeço muito por ter mais uma chance de tentar proteger esse mundo e de ter minha vingança! E embora nem eu, nem qualquer outro lutador tenha chances de derrotar Cell, eu estou disposto a morrer lutando!  
Talvez todo esse sacrifício seja em vão, mas eu ainda acredito na justiça, e no fundo sei que Cell não se sairá bem dessa!"  
  
PICCOLO:  
  
"Hunf! Eu já sabia!  
Todos os nossos esforços foram em vão!  
Quer saber? Esse será o fim da Terra!  
Não nos resta mais nada a fazer, já fizemos tudo o que estava à nosso alcance!  
A misteriosa Sala do Tempo foi usada ao máximo e, graças a ela, ainda estamos vivos!  
Eu cheguei até o extremo de me fundir, e agora eu e Kami-sama somos um só!  
Há, falando assim parece até piada!  
Eu nunca pensei que a situação chegaria a esse ponto!  
Onde nós erramos?  
Tivemos várias chances para nos livrarmos dessa situação, mas tudo parece estar a favor daquele maldito!  
Maldito Cell, como pode possuir todas as nossas habilidades e ainda ter esse poder insuperável?  
Fiquei pensando durante muito tempo em um plano para derrotar o miserável, mas para mim foi impossível!  
Porém.... Goku! Sim, ele parece estar tranqüilo!  
Talvez o miserável tenha algum plano, embora eu não acredite que possa funcionar!  
Nem mesmo Goku pode com a força daquela besta infernal!  
Hunf, parece que desta vez não iremos escapar do inferno!"  
  
TRUNKS:  
  
"Droga! Eu sei muito bem como é isso!  
O terror que é viver em um mundo que parece o inferno!  
Agora a situação é muito pior, e eu me sinto responsável!  
Tentei ajudar esse mundo, mas acho que o que eu consegui foi só atrapalhar!  
Eu nunca deveria ter intervido nessa época!  
Mas... se eu não fizesse isso o mundo do futuro não teria mais nenhuma chance!  
Já não sei mais o que fazer mãe, diante de Cell eu sou tão impotente quanto era frente aos andróides do futuro!  
Minha mente está confusa e estou com muito medo!  
Medo de não voltar pra casa, medo de ver novamente meus amigos serem mortos!  
Por quê tem que ser assim?  
Apesar de tudo eu juro que vou dar o máximo de mim nessa luta!  
Não vou deixar os andróides levarem a melhor de novo!  
E também não deixarei que matem o meu pai!  
Eu prometo!"  
  
  
VEGETA:  
  
"Malditos! Malditos!! MALDITOS!!!  
Eu estou furioso! Aquele demônio do Cell e o infeliz do Kakarotto, ambos tem o poder muito maior do que o meu!  
Por quê? Por quê?  
.....  
Porque eu tremo só de pensar na possibilidade daquele monstro me derrotar?  
Eu nunca me intimidei diante de nenhum inimigo (a imagem de Frezza aparece em sua mente), sempre lutei da melhor maneira possível...  
DROGA! Estou cansado de ser humilhado dessa maneira, de jeito nenhum irei permitir que isso continue assim!  
Eu vou lutar e vou vencer aquele monstro, pelo meu orgulho!  
Vou mostrar de uma vez que sou o mais forte! (imagens de Bulma e Trunks surgem em sua mente)  
Não, não é por isso que eu vou lutar! O quê há de errado comigo?  
Será que eu estou amolecendo? Não, não pode ser!  
Eu não posso ser derrotado é por causa do meu orgulho e não deles!  
Eles não significam nada para mim!  
Tanto faz se esse planeta inútil for destruído!  
Mas... e se for isso o que Kakarotto me disse?  
Que ele não luta só por orgulho, e sim para proteger a quem ele..... ama!  
Droga, é por isso que ele é tão forte!  
..... Esqueça isso!!!  
Eu sou o príncipe dos Sayajins e minha obrigação vai ser sempre a de derrotar qualquer adversário que apareça!  
E é isso o que eu tenho que fazer, não importando os... motivos!"  
  
GOHAN:  
  
"Não consigo esconder pai, eu estou com muito medo!  
Não é como das outras vezes em que eu era um chorão, que tremia diante de qualquer situação.  
Agora, mesmo sendo um super sayajin não posso evitar: eu estou com muito medo, assim como todos os outros!  
Pai, por quê está tão calmo se sabe que não pode vencer Cell?  
Será que você tem um plano ou está depositando suas esperanças... em mim?  
Eu sinto muito, mas não sei se serei capaz de corresponder as suas expectativas!  
Talvez seja impossível derrotar o inimigo, mas eu prefiro ao menos tentar!  
Todo esse sacrifício não pode ter sido em vão!  
Papai, mamãe, senhor Piccolo... eu quero jurar que vou derrotar Cell, mas...  
....  
Eu não sei se posso!  
Sinto muito, mas com certeza não sou eu que poderá vencer a luta!"  
  
GOKU:  
  
"......  
......  
Eu estou com fome!  
......  
Não, essa sensação na minha barriga é bem diferente e eu sei disso!  
É a primeira vez que eu tenho certeza que embora eu consiga manter luta, não posso vencer!  
Eu não tenho nada do que reclamar, fiz o melhor que pude!  
De um jeito ou de outro a responsabilidade sempre acaba sobrando pra mim, acho que já estou acostumado!  
Será que é esse ou meu destino ou eu é que torno as coisas assim?  
Não sei, e nem quero pensar a respeito!  
Eu estou tranqüilo porque apesar de não ter poder suficiente pra acabar com Cell vi que Gohan tem um poder formidável que pode vencer esse monstro.  
Mas... ele ainda não está consiente do poder que tem, e eu volta e meia vejo uma expressão diferente em seus olhos!  
Assim como todos os outros ele está com medo!  
É, não é a toa que dizem que eu sou meio estranho, mas alguém tem que manter vivas as esperanças!  
Se eu também tenho medo? Não posso dizer que não, mas ao mesmo tempo estou feliz e determinado!  
Meio estranho? Talvez, mas esse é o meu jeito de ser!  
Eles me chamam de herói, mas o que eu sou mesmo é um irresponsável, como a Chichi vive falando!  
Chichi....  
Ela tem andado estranha nesses últimos dias.  
....  
Cara, como eu as vezes sou egoísta! Eu nem parei pra pensar que ela pode perder o marido ou filho nessa luta, ou os dois!  
Não é a toa que ela tem estado assim!  
....  
Já sei! Essa noite....  
Dessa noite em diante, mesmo que matem Gohan e eu, ela nunca mais ficará sozinha!  
Ela carregará uma parte minha.  
Eu devo lutar, pela honra, pelo planeta, pelos habitantes desse planeta, pelas pessoas que amo!  
E mesmo que eu morra nessa batalha, eu não deixarei que nada de mal aconteça com eles!  
Eu juro!"  
  
FANFIC DE NIDOKING 


End file.
